A Brief Encounter
by Mantinas
Summary: Hired by the Miskatonic University to explore the waters, outsider and Oceanographer, Mr. Bock will see something thought long gone that will start him down the path to completing what the old cults could not. Complete
1. Chapter 1: A Brief Encounter

A Brief Encounter

Mantineus-I saw this picture of dear, old Cthulhu. It was dark, but he was pale, like a sub's light hitting him deep down in the ocean. Since this doesn't fit well with me and Tamah's Pokecraft series, it'll have to do here.

Disclaimer-Cthulhu belongs to Lovecraft.

------ ------

August, a fine time to explore the wonders that lay beneath the waves. I am an Oceanographer by trade and have been asked by the Miskatonic University's Board of Directors to scout of the waters around the quaint waters of Providence. To scout the waters around Innsmouth and whatnot, so that they may have an up-to-date map of their waters.

Though the only thing that confused me was that this tight-knit group of people would hire an outsider like me. And once I asked them, they mentioned superstition and never spoke of it again. But with everything as it was, I had no income and the bills were piling up, I took it.

The submarine they hired for me was a large, cylindrical vessel that spanned a mere five feet with a huge glass dome that could hold up to fathoms well beyond the waters of which we were to explore. The captain of this vessel was an elderly man, his back as straight as a soldier's, his beard trimmed into the typical style of an elderly fisherman's, he even wore the yellow raincoat. His first mate was a strapping young man in his early twenties whom wore a pair of overalls and a plaid shirt with a hint of stubble on his sharp chin.

"Hello, Mr. Bock" The Captain said in the typical drawl native to this region. "I'm Samson and this here's Donald."

Captain Samson shook my hand first and then Donald, admitting that he would rather be called Danny, whom took my bags and hauled them onto the sub.

"I'm fortunate that someone was willing to take me," I said. "After I heard the University mention superstitions I was almost afraid that this would be short lived."

"Ya see, Mr. Bock." Samson said, clapping a large hand on my back, leading me to his vessel. "I'm guessing the University didn't tell you?"

I shook my head in the negative.

"Well, ya see; strange things have been going on all over years back. No one but me's sure what it was, and I can tell ya-it's long gone now. Whole lot o' them died out and forgotten. That Lovecraft feller, he got it mostly right."

What the old sea dog was saying made little sense to me. What I thought of the entire time were the usual myths of the sea one in my profession still hears from time-to-time. Mermaids, monsters, everything and anything horrific. And what he said was vague and strange. Something of which I have never came across before and it worried me about my safety. For if the captain be completely mad, we may end up dead beneath the waves.

Samson lead me aboard the vessel that would carry us on our mission. Both men sat on the only two chairs in the helm, quickly working on the systems until we started to move, ever sinking slowly into the surf. Setting out from the shore, we dived until the entire sub was under.

At first, nothing was out of the ordinary. Typical fish species for the area, the terrain was beautiful. Coral of many different colors, seaweed beds as far as the eye could see. I had previously put my equipment up and monitored everything with one eye, whilst the other watched with amazement that I always seem to get whenever I'm underwater.

Several knots out to sea we come across what I first thought was a large drop off, a cliff underwater. But as we neared it we all stared on with amazement as we saw it clearly for what it was; a huge crevice. It's length as awesome and unknown as its fathom. Our lights could not pierce the bottom, revealing only water and something pale blue swimming just outside the light's rays.

A pale blue blur swam up at us. I regret that I could not glimpse at the strange new breed of fish, but that was not the only reason I was so intrigued; another was that it hit the sub at a high velocity, that it knocked out the sub's main power. The backup generator kicked on, but alas, the propellers' wires were severed.

Slowly we plummeted into the crevice, the lights are only way of seeing what laid before us in this crevice. Rocks jutted out from walls, cave entrances were everywhere, perhaps all of them were parts of a cave system.

As we got closer to where we saw those strange pale blue fish, they were gone. Instead we saw strange houses that looked as if they were made out of sea rock, but carved in such a way we almost thought it was a sunken city. Perhaps it was; decrepit with age, perhaps the marble was covered by dust, sand, and wildlife. But on a closer look, I was proven wrong. Such beautiful buildings built with rocks found under the ocean.

I have never been much of an architect major, and it proved to be a crutch when I tried to think of the design. It seemed to be primitive, yet Roman in design.

And then I saw it. It looked like a giant octopus, only the eyes! Oh the eyes were human! Staring right at me! What was worse is that in the light's edge I thought I saw two appendages on either side, as if holding onto the side of a door.

As quickly as it came, it was gone.

"Did you see that?" I shouted. "Did you see that?"

"See what?" Captain Samson asked.

"I saw nothing." Danny said.

"Are you blind?" I shouted. "Are you both blind! The creature! Cthulhu!"

I pulled at my hair as a phrase entered my mind and slid out of my mouth.

"Cthulhu fhtagn! Cthulhu fhtagn!"

I don't remember anything after that. And the doctors at the asylum have drugged me that I don't fall back into such a maddening state that would make me dance far worse than a seizure patient and unseen by club goers; they claimed that I shouted some weird phrases that roused many of the patients. To prove it to me, they showed me the video tapes. Some shouted Azathoth, others Dagon, Nyarlathotep and Yog-Sothoth. Everyone was cheering. Even myself seemed pleased.

The funny thing is; I remember other things. Rituals long since dead, _true _deities compared to the gods of today, _Holy Rites _that needed to be seen. Such were the things I remember, and thus why I am quite popular here.

They will hide no longer. Their first Come-Back failed. But their second try; their Third Coming, won't. I-and my new friends-will make sure of that.


	2. Chapter 2: Mr Bock's Stand

Mr. Bock's Stand

Disclaimer-I own nothing! R'lyehian translations and words are brought to you by Cthulhuwiki.

------ ------

The people of Innsmouth were a flourishing people. No one knew what held the town back in time, but it seemed to fade. The town prospered and everyone was happy, and no time was it happier than a Sunday in December. The Christian Holiday of Christmas was coming; children and adults alike were excited. But for now they would endure church.

The church was extravagant like all churches. White paint covered the dull wood and a little tower that holds the bell. But when everyone walked through the doors they were greeted with a horrendous site. The preacher was not standing on the platform at the front; instead he was strung up on the cross, his feet above his head, opposite how the Savior was. Fortunately, he was dead.

The paralysis the fear brought upon the crowd was removed, but the doors were shut and blocked by a blonde in military camo, the other with dyed green hair(1). No one could get past the two.

"Sit down please." A man with brown hair said, wearing a preacher's uniform, the words 'LIES' scrawled upon it in blood. "I'm here to tell you the word. The _true _word and not those lies they repeat every Sunday."

A woman stood beside him wearing a black gown, her dark, brown hair cascading down to her shoulders. Her eyes shown no emotion, her lips a tight line as she handed him a controller. He pressed a button and a projector screen came down from the ceiling, covering the preacher's corpse.

A horrendous picture came up. It's body was horrible, just like those mounds of flesh that seemed to be playing flutes.

"This," The man said. "Is Azathoth, Demon Sultan and deity of Chaos. His kingdom is the center of chaos. But He is not your god." He shook his head slowly. "No, like the Greeks before you, your ancestors had a local god."

The projector clicked and a huge fish-like man with webbed claws for hands and a fish's head filled with sharp, pointy teeth.

Dagon," He said. "Avatar of Cthulhu."(2) He clicked to the next page. A giant, scaly thing with an octopus head and dragon wings was shown on the screen.

"But you, people of Innsmouth, have relatives whom weep for you. Ancient ancestors still breathing thanks to their parent's union."

A picture-brown from aging-was shown of a man and a fish-frog looking thing. In front of them were two normal children, a boy and a girl, all were smiling.

"Those two," Mr. Bock said, pointing at the children. "Are Amanda and Jeffrey Scott, and here they are now."

The two odd fellows opened the door and two horrible looking creatures came in. Human in appearance, but off, they had slimy, scaly-grey skin with frog eyes and fish lips. Everyone panicked, scared out of their minds. Insanity took them as they prayed to a god whom left them-if he even existed at all-while others took their lives, unwilling to accept reality anymore.

"And this shall happen again." Mr. Bock said.

Many in the crowd tried to grab him. Intending to stop this madness before it spread anymore.

"Kill them!" Mr. Bock shouted. "Do not let them stop this!"

The military garbed man was the first to act. Taking out a hand gun, he fired two shots, killing two men. Jeffrey jumped and tore many to shreds, not even giving a second thought that he may have killed a great, great, great grandchild. If they did not accept this, then they were not worth it.

Mr. Bock turned to the lovely lady in black, his features were blank. The entire town was dead, their blood and gore strewn across the entire church floor and walls.

"It looks like we're going to have to go back to Arkham, my Lady." He said. "It's time to make good on that promise."

She silently nodded her head, her black eyes never leaving his form. He tore the robe off of him, revealing his plain white clothes and the patient number that was branded on the left side of his shirt above his heart.

"Let's free the true people of Innsmouth. They've been cooped up for far too long."

"Fhtagn." She said, her voice sounded like her mouth was filled with water.

Mr. Bock stopped. "Yes?"

"vulgtlagln 'fhalma."

Mr. Bock put his hands together and prayed to Her, like she said. He spoke in the Old Language and then closed with a "Y'hah" and looked up at her.

"Anything else?"

She shook her head. "Bug hai."

Mr. Bock nodded and ran out of the church of which instantly burst into flames. The flames were big and uncontrollable. It lasted only a second and where it once stood was nothing but that of the mysterious woman and the dead black skin.

------ ------

I'm mixing me and Tamah's Pokecraft with this. To find out who they are, you'll have to wait until my story "Nal" comes out.

_**Translations:**_

Fhtagn-wait

Vulgtlagln-Pray to

'fhalma-Mother

Bug-Go

Hai-Go


	3. Chapter 3: Raising R'lyen

Raising R'lyeh

"Everyone," Mr. Bock stood before a boat, facing everyone that once inhabited the Sanitarium. "Today is the day. The stars are right and soon the kingdom of R'lyeh will rise."

The crowd cheered. The land was theirs once more, and this time their deities would stay with them. Mr. Bock boarded the boat and stood beside the stooped statue of Cthulhu. The military clad gentleman drove the boat, his green haired companion standing next to him. The Black man and the strange lady stood besides the giant statue of a stooped Cthulhu.

The boat pulled away from the dock and set sail into the ocean. From there they began their journey to R'yleh. The journey took a few minutes, in which nothing really happened. But in the sky, the stars moved and twisted, changing until they were just right. Azathoth's subconscious influence was a blessing.

"R'lyeh." The woman said, pointing at a beautiful structure that showed what craftsmen they had in eons past.

But his revelry was broken by the sound of another engine. A speed boat was coming towards the boat, slowing down so that they could block its path to the holy ground.

"Jeremy!" A man shouted from the other boat. "Don't do this."

"Who dares hinder us?" Mr. Bock shouts, responding to his first name.

"The Fraternity." The man from the other boat simply said. "You know who we are…What we're planning."

"Suicidal idiots." Mr. Bock said. "If you really wanted to die, we can offer Cthulhu more than my soul."

He laughed. "You worship a priest as if he were a god!" His face became stern. "Never would I stoop so low!"

"Why only one of you?"

"I'm not." He said. "One of our few sisters came with me. But she will remain in hiding for now."

Just think this through." He said. "Why do what you know will be reversed once more?"

"Because it is known to Yog-Sothoth."

The Black Man rose his hand to eye level and the boat exploded, killing both the man and the hiding sister. The boat quickly sank and they continued onward.

They landed the boat on shore and the three humans lugged the statue off the boat and towards Cthulhu's chamber. The blonde, commando chanted a few verses, in which his green haired friend joined.

"Oh great Cthulhu, priest of the Old Gods, we have finally made it and offer you my soul to keep the stars aligned just right." He stopped for breath. "I, Jeremy D. Bock, your chosen one, has made true your desire. I…"

There was a loud explosion as a girl with long, blonde hair; who's face looked like that of the mysterious woman in the black dress-pulled a trigger. She bore no emotion as she saw the man fall dead before the still closed door of Cthulhu's chamber. The mysterious woman shrieked in despair as the Black Man stood there emotionless. This carried on for a few minutes before the four remaining figures disappeared, leaving behind the corpse of the one man who would have ended the world as they knew it.

The shooter holstered her gun as she walked towards the submarine they had her hide in. Though suicidal, the Fraternity knew better. The climbed in and drove off under the waves towards the dock the other members were waiting.

"He's dead."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and cheered the brave volunteer for his sacrifice. They were now free to continue their work. To wake Azathoth up.


End file.
